


I want to live wrapped in the desire of you

by VictorianLesbian



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Soft pajamas, a lil bondage bat and a sweet glazed donut share love, domestic!Hicsqueak, nobody here is an incompetent witch, stable relationship, things are going very well between them thank you very much, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: That's exactly how Pippa finds herself, warm and welcomed in the embrace of Hecate’s arms, in plush pajamas with a silly, chubby unicorn adorned on the front.But Hecate feels her desire for the woman in her arms light up painfully in her belly all the same.





	I want to live wrapped in the desire of you

**Author's Note:**

> All my love for my fantastic beta Jean <3  
> @knowthatiloveyou I hope this does not disappoint your expectations

Hecate had never imagined it could be possible to one day wake up in Pippa's bed, at Pentangle's during the winter break. And even less likely was the idea of a warm, sleeping and serene Pippa wrapped safely in her arms. Not even in her wildest dreams.  
But that had been before Pippa came back into her life that fateful day at Cackle's, before they'd reconciled and laid their disputes with one another to rest.  
It is this morning that Hecate wakes up to the sweet snoring of Pippa, who hid herself between Hecate's shoulder and neck to protect her eyes from the bright light of the morning sun.

At the beginning of the week they had unceremoniously fallen onto Pippa's bed, as if they couldn’t bear to be apart even a minute longer. After having been away for almost two months they seemed to have been taken by a spell, and had come together with the strength of a summer hurricane; unable to control themselves.  
Between them there had been bruising kisses, bites of love, marks left from fingers that pressed greedily into flesh, and sporadic tugs of one another’s hair in the heat of the moment.  
Their plentiful orgasms had left them trembling, sweaty and sticky between the unmade sheets, but leaving them completely spent among the gasps that left them breathless, their limbs aching for hours afterward from the exertion.

Then the days had passed and slowly they’d settled into a domestic routine: garments that were designed to seduce had been discarded and replaced with absurd, but wonderfully warm pajamas to combat the harsh winter weather.  
And that's exactly how Pippa finds herself, warm and welcomed in the embrace of Hecate’s arms, in plush pajamas with a silly, chubby unicorn adorned on the front.  
But Hecate feels her desire for the woman in her arms light up painfully in her belly all the same.  
While she loves Pippa in her silk or lace magenta lingerie, this soft and domestic version fills her with desire just as well.  
She thinks about how things could have been different and how _this_ could be any given day of their life together.  
But instead they are divided for most of the year, tethered to their respective schools far beyond the mountains, committed to their with working lives and the responsibilities that come with it.  
Holiday breaks and a month or two in the summer were the only times they’re given a normal life, where they are free to fall asleep after a long day together, and to wake beside one another the next morning.  
The constant desire to see each other, to touch and talk about frivolities are finally fulfilled in a private and perfect bubble between school terms.  
The light sounds that Pippa makes in her sleep fill Hecate with warmth and love, a small smile making her gently raise the corners of her mouth.  
Hecate entertains the thought of slipping under the sheets, up to Pippa's thighs and waking her up with a soft orgasm, but her stomach has other plans for her as it emits a fierce growl in the otherwise silent bedroom.  
A chuckle that’s stifled into her neck alerts her to Pippa’s wakefulness.  
“Breakfast, Hiccup?” She asks with a hoarse and deep morning voice.  
Hecate answers with a soft "umph" and releases her grip on Pippa as they get up from the bed, sleepily making their way to the empty kitchens.

Hecate _desires_ her while they are having breakfast, her mouth messy with red jam and their hands entwined beneath the table.

She _desires_ her while they take a stroll through the greenhouse, bundled up like nesting dolls in their winter clothes and cloaks.

She _desires_ her during lunch in front of a fire that guards them from the chilly drafts of the castle, the flames dancing in her eyes.

She _desires_ her while they mark exam papers on the sofa under a soft blanket in Pippa's room, as the winter sun disappears into a premature twilight.

The desire lights up every time Pippa smiles at her happily, and every time she leans on her as everything becomes domestic and comfortable between them. Every time Pippa tells her _"I love you"_ or _"I'm so happy you're here,"_ Hecate feels so very safe, and that familiar flame lights up in her chest.  
Hecate kisses the top of the blonde head resting on her shoulder to tell her _"I love you too"_ and _"you're all I need to be happy."_ Pippa turns her head to press her lips with hers.  
Slowly Hecate leads her back to bed, the exam papers completely forgotten on the sofa, so they can kiss each other more comfortably.  
She places one hand on Pippa's cheek as the other ghosts under the oversized sweater that covers her to the hips, and takes delight in the tremble Pippa gives at the contact.  
There’s no hurry this time, no insatiable hunger and desperate moans. Only a tender and gentle caress on the hips; a slow and soft kiss.  
Hecate's hand moves higher. She lifts the soft pale sweater over Pippa's breasts, displacing her bra but not removing it, simply pushing it upward, and places her lips on her exposed breast.  
Pippa moans softly and arches at the touch, feeling as if everything was wrapped in cotton. The rain that has suddenly started to fall outside the window punctuates the rhythm, as if suddenly the time went in slow motion. The crackling of the fire makes the atmosphere warm, relaxed and comfortable.  
Slowly Hecate slips her hand beyond the edge of Pippa's soft trousers, and she shakes under the touch.  
Hecate waits a moment to let Pippa get used to her cold hands before slowly inching into her underwear, moaning slightly as she reaches the moisture already collected between Pippa's thighs.  
Hecate teases her kindly, her fingers glide around Pippa's clit without hurry, kissing her just as leisurely until Pippa's breathing begins to sound uneven and heavy.

“Hic... Hiccup.” There is a question in Pippa's broken voice, a question that Hecate immediately understands and fully intends not to leave unheard.

She swallows Pippa's moan with an open-mouthed kiss while her fingers make their way into her.  
With the pad of her thumb she picks up the slow circles around her clit while her other fingers move inside Pippa.  
Hecate's mouth makes its way back down again to suck Pippa's nipple and she pants,  arches towards the touch, presses her hands into the sheets and in Hecate’s hair that  feels so nice and serene between her fingers, so painfully complete and alive.  
Pippa's leg is stuck between hers and presses it so sweetly and _just so_ that when Pippa's orgasm explodes with force, a cry choking in her throat, an orgasm also gently washes through Hecate at the vision of ecstasy on the face of the woman she loves. The gentle pressure of desire that had been building slowly all day finally released.  
Hecate lets Pippa's breath become normal and calm again while she takes her in her arms.  
She grabs and kisses Pippa’s hand that was already descending on her body, earning a questioning look from Pippa.  
“I have... already... Pipsqueak,” she says, feeling a little embarrassed to have come completely dressed, from simply watching her and without a single touch from Pippa.  
Pippa looks at her like the cat that got the cream, but she doesn’t say a word. Though their relationship is well established and strong, she knows that Hecate is still embarrassed to talk about the finer details of what happens when they make love.  
“I could enjoy a nap. There's still so much time before dinner,” she decides to say instead and Hecate is silently grateful.  
She lets Pippa's head rest on her shoulder again. When she notices her breathing becoming slow and constant, Hecate finally lets herself join her in a restful sleep.


End file.
